Simplemente sucedió
by noiraaa
Summary: Sirius Black. Ese soy yo. Y ella, ¿quién es? Alguien a quien quiero mucho, alguien que me ha cambiado sin que yo me entere. Dos caps. Dejen reviews!


**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **este fic (de dos capitulos) es una contestación al reto de Nury propuesto en Story-Weavers.

**Dedicado a: **Maria y Aina, sou les millors, però haurieu de passar-vos pel psicòleg! A l'Henar, que pràcticament m'has obligat a escriure-ho, diga'm que et sembla guapissima!

**Simplemente sucedió**

**Para empezar, diré que es el final.**

Jamás creí que algo como esto pudiese llagar a pasar, pero después comprendí que era algo normal. Me alegro de que haya pasado y daré gracias a quien se las tenga que dar, porque pasó, y eso es lo que realmente me importa. Nada más. Todo empezó un día, cuando para contentarla, empecé a estudiar seriamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegaba yo a la biblioteca, no sabía bien como Lily había conseguido convencerme. ¡Todavía quedaban más de seis meses para los EXTASIS! Y aún así, allí estaba yo, viéndome rodeado de libros, como jamás creí encontrarme. Sin hacer demasiado ruido, me senté en una mesa alejada, para evitar las molestas miradas de todas y cada una de mis fans que allí se encontraban. No era nada fácil ir a algún sitio sin toparse siquiera con una. Había demasiadas.

Cogí mi mochila y saqué el primer libro que encontré. Historia de la Magia. Decidí sacar otro. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Abrí el libro y empecé a leer. Me pareció una eternidad todo el rato que estuve intentando memorizar el tema, aunque cuando vi el reloj comprendí que no me sería para nada difícil aprenderme la Biblia en verso. Aprendí en menos de diez minutos todo un temario. En dos horas, ya me sabía perfectamente todo el libro. Por un día era demasiado, así que guardé todo y me fui.

Durante el trayecto hacía mi sala común me pidieron siete citas y se me insinuaron, de una manera muy poco sutil, nada menos que diez y ocho chicas, y algún que otro travestido. Finalmente pude llegar, y allí me esperaba una hermosa pelirroja con una cara bastante rara. Preparada para tomar dos actitudes, la de tornado o la de novia de mi mejor amigo, dependiendo del resultado que hubiesen dado esas dos horas en la biblioteca. Para mi suerte, me había seguido y había comprobado con orgullo, que yo, Sirius Black, había pasado más de cinco minutos pendiente de un libro. Me preparé para un gran acuchón, pero únicamente me dijo:

"Sigue así" y se fue, simplemente.

Subí a mi cuarto y encontré a Remus leyendo, como de costumbre, y a James preparando tácticas para el partido de Quidditch, la rutina habitual de los Merodeadores. Me vieron entrar y empezó la avalancha de preguntas:

"¿Qué tal?" preguntó James horrorizado, para él no había cosa peor que estudiar "¿Después de que Lily se fuera cuánto rato has estado?"

"He estado estudiando todo el rato, James" respondí un poco picado, pues yo no sabía nada de que la pelirroja me iba a seguir.

Remus cerró de golpe el libro y se escondió bajo la cama. Los dos le miramos con cara de asombro.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Remus?" pregunté

"Esconderme"

"Eso ya lo veo. Pero¿por qué?"

"Por que el hecho de que tu estudies significa que se avecina el fin del mundo"

James empezó a revolcarse por la cama, sin poder parar de reírse, mientras que Remus mostraba un rostro muy serio y yo, yo únicamente mostraba en mi resplandeciente cara, una mueca que mostraba sin posibilidad de error que esa broma no me había gustado en absoluto. Pero me vengué.

"Y dime¿eso lo has pensado sólo o te han ayudado?"

"Le he ayudado yo" respondió James entre carajadas

Me giré ofendido mirando a mi amigo/hermano, desde luego no esperaba ese comentario.

"¡James!"

"¡Pero si es verdad¿que quieres que le haga?" acudió Remus. ¿Qué pasa, por qué todo el mundo estaba en mi contra¿Qué coño había hecho esta vez?

"¡Me voy!" decidí, cuando ya estaba en la puerta, y antes de irme, añadí "Cuando os venga en gusto decirme que narices os pasa conmigo, estaré en el Gran Comedor"

Y salí. No tenía hambre pero igualmente fui hacía allí, esperaría a que fuese la hora de cenar, mientras, me dedicaría a observar a la gente que hacia sus deberes en las largas mesas. Me senté.

Vi, entonces, a una chica en la mesa de Hufflepuff, de que desde que yo estaba allí no había levantado la cabeza ni una sola vez, algo que se notaba enormemente si tenemos en cuenta que casi todas las chicas habían empezado a hablar cuando yo había entrado, y a partir de eso, habían olvidado sus deberes. Ella sin embargo seguía impasible. Creí oportuno acercarme.

"Hola" saludé. No dijo nada. "Esto…"

"Christine Sanders" dijo, sin siquiera levantar el rostro de su tarea. Me ofendí un poco, pero enseguida se me pasó, tenía curiosidad por saber quien era esta chica a la que no le importaba en absoluto mi físico. Más concretamente, no se había molestado en conocer con quien estaba hablando.

"Siri…"

"Se bien quien eres" siguió, todavía sin mirarme "En serio crees que no he notado como se han puesto las locas de mis compañeras. Sirius Black¿me equivoco?" preguntó, más como una afirmación que como cualquier otra cosa, girándose ésta vez si, a mirarme.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. En realidad si sabía quien era, como no iba a saberlo, pensé.

"¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un chulo ególatra?" me preguntó la chica. Me encantan sus ojos, pensé "¿Me estás escuchando?" Entonces me di cuenta, esa no era la mejor manera de saber más de ella.

"Espera" le dije. Me separé un par de metros de ella, mientras ésta, y todo el sector femenino presente en el gran comedor, me miraba incrédula. Volví ha acercarme y me senté junto a ella. Extendí mi mano y me presenté.

"Sirius Black. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

La cara de Christine en ese momento habría sido digna de fotografía, pero ignoré ese gesto y le cogí la tarea, inspeccionándola. Transformaciones. Cambio del aspecto humano. Esa chica cursaba sexto. Decidí ayudarla.

"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?" preguntó un poco molesta, aunque todavía sorprendida por el hecho de que Sirius Black estuviese delante de ella, prestándole atención. ¿Desde cuándo los milagros existen?

"¿Estás ciega?" pregunté sarcástico, acababa de decírselo y ahora se lo estaba mostrando… Un poco lenta si que era¿no? "Quiero ayudarte ha hacer la tarea"

Se quedó pasmada ante esa respuesta, seguramente no era la que esperaba.

"Como quieras" fue lo único que me respondió, se puso a hacer la tarea, mientras yo revisaba los tres folios que la joven había escrito ya. Ella escribía y yo corregía mientras todas y todos los presentes que allí había me miraban incrédulos. Yo, el sex-símbol de la escuela me había acercado a una chica que no conocía para nada, que ni siquiera me había prestado atención cuando había entrado, y ahora me encontraba a su lado, echándole una mano con sus deberes.

Al cabo de un rato, y yo no tuve la culpa de nada, Christine levantó la cabeza, en sus ojos podía ver confusión y tal vez, algo de alegría. Me quitó los pergaminos de las manos e hizo que la mirara fijamente. Vi una vez más sus preciosos ojos negros. En mi vida había visto cosa más bella. Una tez muy morena hacia resaltar su lacio cabello rubio, mientras que sus ojos, tapados levemente por unas rectangulares gafas, daban a entender que esta chica iba muy enserio en la vida.

"Black…"

"Llámame Sirius, Christine"

"Sirius" dijo ella "No se como darte las gracias por lo que has hecho…"

"Tal vez, si seguimos viéndonos" sugerí, pero por lo visto, eso había sonado demasiado a "dos días más y te tendré en mi cama" así que intenté solucionarlo "Me caes muy bien¿podemos ser amigos?" pregunté, poniendo mi más lastimosa carita de perrito abandonado.

No se que debió pasar por su cabeza durante el largísimo minuto que me hizo esperar, pero al final movió levemente la cabeza, demostrándome que puedo ganarme a las mujeres con algo más que con mi perfecta belleza.

"Nadie ha dicho que seas guapo, Sirius" me dijo antes de marcharse, ya que todos empezaban a entrar. Sinceramente, tengo la sensación de que domina la legeremancia. Aunque tal vez use más eso que tiene Lily… Si¿cómo lo llama ella?... ¡Ya! Sexto sentido.

Como todo hombre debería hacer, salí corriendo tras ella, dejándola sorprendida por mi caballerosidad, para acompañarla hasta su sala común. Durante el trayecto no paramos de hablar. Resultó que teníamos muchas cosas en común. A ambos nos gustaba el quidditch, ambos odiábamos a las pijas (aunque yo haya salido con varias de ellas), ninguno apreciaba la clase de pociones (algo habitual en el alumnado) etc, etc, etc…

"Bueno, Sirius" dio por acabada la conversación, mirando hacía la pared que daba paso a la sala, añadió "Ahora ya si que no tengo motivo para entrar ahí"

"¿Por qué? Pregunté sorprendido por la tristeza y a la vez felicidad que irradiaban sus ojos.

"Pues por que ahora conozco a alguien mucho mejor que todos ellos"

Y se fue. Me dejó sólo. No es que me importase demasiado. Pero creía que me diría algo más, no tan sólo de que ahora conocía a alguien maravilloso. Tan siquiera habíamos quedado para vernos. Bueno, pensé, mañana la buscaré en el Gran Comedor.

Volví a mi sala común. Una vez dentro, no me dio tiempo ni siquiera a respirar, la pelirroja melena de Lily me tapaba la cara. Se abrazó tan fuerte a mí, que tuve miedo de que James hubiese hecho alguna barbaridad. Por suerte para el, Lily tenía otras noticias de las cuales informarme.

"¡Sirius, no sabes lo orgullosa estoy de ti!"

"Exactamente¿a qué te refieres?"

"Vamos Paddy, Carolina me lo ha contado todo"

"¿Te a contado qué?" pregunté desconcertado, aunque un poco temeroso por la respuesta que pudiera darme

"¡Joder¡Ha veces eres tonto, eh!"

"¡Cuéntamelo ya, Lily!"

"Bueno, pues que Carolina me ha dicho que su prima le ha dicho que una amiga suya le ha dicho que su hermana, que es de Hufflepuff, te ha visto toda la tarde con una rubia de Hufflepuff¿Sanders, no?" soltó de un tirón, sin embargo fui capaz de pillar lo último.

"¿Tú de qué conoces a Christine?" pregunté, nadie conocía demasiado a esa chica, por lo que me parecía asombroso que Lily supiese de su existencia, siendo quien era.

"¡Entonces es verdad!"

"Lil¿de qué la conoces?" repetí

"Es delegada" contestó simplemente

"Ahhh" ¡Es verdad! Si es que a veces soy más tonto… Christine me lo había dicho de camino a su habitáculo, como ella lo llamaba.

Decidí sentarme en mi butaca favorita, frente al fuego, mientras veía a todos bajar al Gran Comedor, para cenar. James y Lily, como de costumbre iban cogidos del brazo, mientras que Remus, que había formalizado su relación un par de días antes con Claudia, llevaba a ésta en brazos y dándole besos. Ojalá tuviese yo la suerte de sentar la cabeza…

Diez minutos después de que la torre se vaciase me encontraba pensando en la tarde que había pasado con Christine. Es una chica completamente distinta a todas. Sincera, inteligente, guapa, simpática, guapa, irónica y sarcástica, guapa, amable, poco sociable y digamos… ¿guapa? Creo que ha estado demasiado sola durante toda su vida y ahora que tiene a alguien con quien pasárselo bien, léase yo, no lo desperdiciará por una pequeña estupidez como es el caso de muchas. O al menos eso espero.

Unos "ligeros" empujones me despiertan. Me he quedado dormido en el sillón. Pensando en ella. Veo la cara de James delante de mí, me esta hablando, pero no le entiendo, a su lado está Lily, pero ella grita y dice algo así como:

"Sirius, estás montando un espectáculo¡¡vamos a morir ahogados!"

Les aparto de mi cara y miro la sala, a rebosar de chicas, según creo, mis fans, de las cuales caen chorros de baba. Por mi causa, supongo. De golpe, me levanto y subo a mi habitación, tengo que encontrar a Christine. En menos de dos minutos me veo saliendo por el retrato de la señora gorda. Dirección: el Gran Comedor.

Estoy a un paso de las puertas cuando de pronto choco con alguien. Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro cara a cara con Dumbledore.

"Lo siento, profesor" me disculpo, me mira con una sonrisa y niega.

"Si todos corriesen por lo que tu lo has hecho, no me importaría caer"

Es increíble. Las frasecitas de este hombre siempre me hacen recapacitar. Aunque no lo parezca, Dumbledore sabe más de nosotros que uno mismo. A veces sospecho que ha implantado una cámara en los ojos de todos los alumnos y que pasa tanto tiempo en su despacho vigilando lo que hacemos.

"Acompáñeme" le sigo y me encuentro con que me lleva a su despacho. ¡Pero si hoy no he hecho nada!

Subimos la escalinata (la contraseña es: lenguas de azúcar) y entramos a su despacho. Enfrente del escritorio hay dos sillas una de ellas ocupada por una chica, rubia. ¡Es Christine!

"Tengo malas noticias que darle señor Black" me informa. Me siento junto a ella y me sorprendo al ver que ha estado llorando. Me vuelvo hacía Dumbledore.

"Espero que no sea nada relacionado con Christine" ella se gira sorprendida.

"Por desgracia Sirius, los padres de la señorita Sanders han sufrido un accidente y están en un coma muy profundo" así que por eso había estado llorando "La señorita ha pedido que la acompañes a visitarlos" ahora si que me sorprendo. ¿Yo? Pero si casi ni la conozco…

Por primera vez ella habla.

"Por favor, Sirius" me suplica. No se por que, pero no puedo negarme. Asiento y ella me abraza.

"Entonces está hecho. A las nueve y media saldrá el Expresso" se levanta y nos deja solos. Miro a Christine, la cual sigue abrazada a mí.

"Están muy mal, Sirius. Pueden morir" me solloza. Siento verdadera lástima por ella.

"Vamos Chris…"

"¿Chris?" pregunta extrañada.

"Si no quieres…"

"¡Claro que quiero!"

"Venga, voy a hacer las maletas y en un rato estoy listo. Iré a buscarte a tu habitación. ¿De acuerdo?" me levanto y me voy hacía la puerta mientras veo que ella también se levanta. Sale tras de mí, yo hacía la derecha y ella hacía la izquierda. "En seguida estaré contigo" susurro, aunque ella ya no puede oírme.

Llego corriendo a mi habitación, donde Remus y James están haciendo la mochila, me ven entrar y se quedan asombrados de que vacíe mi armario y haga las maletas. Mientras doblo todo, James se acerca a mí.

"Padfoot, ya regalaste ropa el mes pasado¿no crees que te estás volviendo demasiado caritativo?"

No contesto.

"¡SIRIUS!"

Pego un bote y me caigo en la cama. Me levanto y digo.

"Me voy con Christine" en ese momento cierro la maleta y salgo corriendo.

Dos minutos después (por el peso de la maleta) estoy enfrente de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Sale una chica y al verme se derrite, usando mis dotes, le pido que haga el favor de avisar a Christine que ya estoy aquí. Minuto y medio más tarde ambas bajan. La chica se va corriendo, seguramente a contárselo a sus amigas, mientras que Chris y yo salimos a los terrenos, directamente hacía la estación de Hogsmeade.

Una vez allí, Chris entra delante de mí y yo detrás con las dos maletas de ambos. Entramos al compartimento más grande y nos sentamos. Christine saca un libro de su bolsa y empieza a leer y yo me dedico a mirar por la ventana. Curiosamente dos figuras vienen corriendo por los terrenos. Lily y James. Seguramente la pelirroja le habrá explicado todo. A veces creo que si James no tuviese a Lily no sería capaz de sumar uno y uno. Justo cuando el Expresso se pone en marcha, James llega hasta mi lado y mientras me alejo, puedo escuchar:

"¡Por fin la sentaste!" tardo en entender, pero por fin entiendo que se refiere a mi cabeza.

Miro a Christine y veo que se ríe, me alegro de que esté contenta, aunque sea a mi costa, por qué se está riendo de mí¿no? Ahora en serio, no hace ni un día que conozco a Chris y ahora mismo estoy sentado en un tren que se dirige hasta donde están los padres de ella. Esto se parece demasiado a el típico fin de semana en que vas a conocer a tus futuros suegros. Aunque en este caso, estén a punto de morirse.

Unas dos horas después, es mediodía, aparece la señorita del carrito, la cual está acostumbrada a que _moi_ acabe con las existencias. Aún así, me tiene mucho cariño. Nos sirve la comida y se marcha deseándonos buen provecho. Christine deja el libro y yo me siento frente a ella. Realmente es hermosa. ¿De verdad me he enamorado? Si fuese de ella, no me importaría demasiado…

"Esto, Sirius" empieza ella "Todavía no te he dado las gracias"

"Ni debes, Chris" replico "Si estoy aquí es por que quiero. Bien podía haberme quedado en Hogwarts¿no?"

Una agradable sonrisa apareció en su cara de niña buena. Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que a mí me dio por preguntar.

"¿Por qué te reíste antes, cuando James grito que por fin la senté?"

"Por que me hizo gracia. ¿No se estaría refiriendo a mí, no?" inquirió, bastante sonrojada. Yo, que soy como soy, cuestioné:

"¿Si te digo algo, prometes no decirlo?"

"Prometido"

"Puede…"

"¡Sirius!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Ya te he dicho que puede"

"¡Eres estresante!"

"Gracias"

"Agggg"

"Lo siento"

"¿Qué?"

"Que lo siento. Perdóname, por favor."

Creo que no era eso lo que esperaba que saliese de mis labios. Tal vez algo así como: "Tu si que eres estresante" o "Me enseñaste tú". Pero no, le había pedido perdón. Que yo recordase, jamás le había pedido perdón a nadie que no fuesen James o Remus. Dios mío, esta chica me está cambiando…

Nuestra conversación se animó e incluso me atreví a investigar un poco sobre su vida sexual, de una manera sutil, y resultó que no se había estrenado. Así que dejé el tema y me volví hacía el tema de sus padres.

"Si no es mucha molestia¿podrías explicarme qué es exactamente lo que les pasa a tus padres?"

Chris me miró con cara un poco triste pero me explicó con todos los detalles lo ocurrido. Por lo visto sus padres eran unos muy conocidos abogados y ellos eran la causa de que muchos muggles estuviesen en la cárcel. Unos rabiosos familiares habían tomado represalias y en medio de la calle les habían pegado un par de tiros a cada uno. Ahora estaban en el hospital, en un coma muy profundo, del cual había serias dudas que pudiesen recuperarse.

Preferí dejar el tema y preguntarle dónde nos alojaremos. Me contesta que como en su casa no hay nadie, prefiere alojarse en un hotel.

"¿En habitaciones separadas?" me atrevo a preguntar

"Si es lo que quieres" contesta con una falsa sonrisa de indignación. Se bien que ahora no está para bromas. Espero que se le pase pronto, por que en cuanto vea que sus padres están bien, no dejaré que piense en ellos ni un solo instante.

"Tu decides" fue lo único que le contesté. Ella se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla para seguidamente, estirarse en el sofá de enfrente. Durante lo que quedaba de trayecto, estuve observando su precioso rostro. No creía lo que James me había dicho. No quiero para nada a Christine de la manera que el quiere a Lily, yo quiero a Chris como una amiga. Aunque sigue sorprendiéndome el hecho de estar aquí.

Unas tres horas después tuve que despertar al hermoso ángel que descansaba frente a mí. Cogimos las maletas y salimos del tren. Después de darle las gracias al maquinista, cruzamos la barrera que nos unía con el mundo muggle. El mundo de Christine. Salimos de King's Cross y ya en la calle ella pidió un taxi, montamos las maletas y subimos al taxi. En unos diez minutos, aproximadamente, nos encontrábamos enfrente de la gran fachada del Mélia White House. El taxista descargó las maletas, uno de los botones las cogió y nos hizo entrar al hotel.

Como si estuviese planeado, cuando entramos por las enormes puertas, el director del hotel se acercó a Christine con los brazos extendidos, gritando a pulmón abierto:

"¡Señorita Sanders¡Es un gusto tenerla aquí!" rebajó un poco más la voz y añadió "En serio siento mucho lo de sus padres¿están muy graves?"

"Nada que no se pueda solucionar" comentó ella

El directivo nos llevó hasta la recepción y allí hizo el papeleo necesario para nuestro alojamiento. Pero cuando nos dio una sola llave, creí que se equivocaba.

"Este¿sólo una llave?" pregunté un poco aterrado

"¿Sois pareja, no? No os importará"

"Tiene razón, no nos importaría, si fuésemos pareja, pero como no es el caso…" le reproché en el tono más sarcástico que pude, mientras veía como a Christine se le borraba la sonrisa. Dios¿por qué seré tan bocazas? Realmente eso no es lo que quiero… ¿o si? "Da igual, déme la llave" hace poco que la conozco, pero me tiene dominado.

Subimos en un aparato que nos llevó hasta la octava planta y para entonces el botones ya estaba allí. Mientras yo entraba a la grandiosa habitación, Christine le daba la propina al chico.

Inspeccioné la habitación y me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, pequeñísimo, casi imperceptible. El de que la cama era matrimonial.

* * *

Si habeís llegado hasta aquí, gracias.Bueno, el personaje de Sirius no lo domino para nada, por lo tanto comprendo que no os guste, aún así dejenme algunque otro review! Sólo decirles esto y que el desenlace es algo bastante rápido, por lo que creo que no les guste mucho, de todos modos, veré si puedo retocarlo. Dentro de una semana tendrán la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias de nuevo y byebye.

**MaLiA EvAnS**

MOS

Prongs Adicted

MeRoDeAdiCtA

Estudiante por obligación

Amiga de algida

Admiradora de:

Hermione-weasley86

Lyon de Linocourt

Athene du etoile


End file.
